


Бездорожье

by traily



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Итак, спустя пару суток ожесточённых дебатов конклав защитников Азерота — сородичи и как-то увеличившиеся в разновидностях смертные — признал его жертвой чудовищной тьмы, пленником чужой злой воли и прочим сбродом неуклюжих метафор. У него это вызвало только усталую досаду: доживать до конца прошлой недели он вообще не планировал.
Kudos: 5





	Бездорожье

1.  
Небо над северным осколком Калимдора напоминало стухшую седую ветошь: низкое, потрёпанное, заляпанное тучами, и безвольное, способное только трепаться вслед за ветром. Протяни объятую дрожью руку, и сможешь его, шершавое и влажное, потрогать, чтобы сразу отдёрнуть ладонь и поморщиться от отвращения.

Ему, так привыкшему к рабству, даже небо казалось теперь несвободным. Его род верил в свою исключительность и неприкосновенность, потому что они умели летать, тогда как смертные могли только задирать головы им вслед, и в минувшие времена он, бывало, сам первым скалил зубы в добродушном, но всё же пренебрежении к забавным и недолговечным созданиям. Судьбе, беспощадной в своей иронии, было наплевать на драконью веру: его крылатые дети ходили в пешках мрака с шёпотом вместо мозгов, а смертный шаман выжег проклятье из его потрёпанного тела. 

Надо было оскорбиться, нос задрать да отмахнуться с насмешкой, но как-то было не до того. У Водоворота, рухнув на какой-то его из зубьев с зияющей дыркой в груди, он пытался просто не задохнуться, пока то ли кровь, то ли лава заливала ему лёгкие, в Храме, где он пришёл в себя, его занимала только тишина в голове, потом было какое-то подобие разбирательства — добить его или оставить доживать… В общем, когда у него появилось свободное время и он смог при этом встать хотя бы на ноги, про лапы пока говорить было рано, смертный с Душой Дракона начисто вылетел у него из головы, и он особо не расстраивался по этому поводу. 

Итак, спустя пару суток ожесточённых дебатов конклав защитников Азерота — сородичи и как-то увеличившиеся в разновидностях смертные — признал его жертвой чудовищной тьмы, пленником чужой злой воли и прочим сбродом неуклюжих метафор. У него это вызвало только усталую досаду: доживать до конца прошлой недели он вообще не планировал. 

Но Алекстраза, светлая и не сильно поменявшаяся за эти долгие страшные годы Алекстраза, верила в своего старого друга, решительного и справедливого Хранителя Земли, но у Аспектов была миссия, которую они могли выполнять только впятером, но смертные — хотя вряд ли их мнение кто-то собирался всерьёз учитывать — решили поиграть в благородство. Так что жизнь ему сохранили. Решение получилось милосердное, гуманное, и всё же синяя стая в тот же день покинула Храм полным составом, зелёные настояли на регулярной проверке его еле живого сознания, а красные всё порывались приставить к нему стражу покрепче. Одни бронзовые не выразили ни протеста, ни одобрения, однако иного от них и не ожидали. 

Чёрным реагировать было нечем, потому что в живых никого не осталось, а ему на своё право голоса было наплевать. Как и, в общем-то, на всё остальное. 

Голоса не возвращались уже неделю с лишним. Двести три часа двадцать одну минуту сколько-то там секунд, вроде примерно за тридцать. 

…Ровно тридцать четыре, кого он обманывает. 

Тишина и пришедшая вместе с ней неопределённость сводили с ума получше Н’Зота. Что это, думал он бессонными ночами, вперив воспалённый взгляд в мутный светильник, хитрость такая? Дать союзникам — и ему тоже, к сожалению — страшную надежду, дать подпустить его поближе, а потом снова сдавить щупальцами шею, вывернуть мозг и его лапами стереть в пыль очередную драконью стаю? Синие в Нексусе, добить не получится, кому теперь достанется вместо Малигоса? Изере, успокаивающе мурлыкавшей что-то себе под нос, пока она плела ему новую мембрану крыла вместо изодранной? Ноздорму, сидевшему рядом с ним на заседаниях конклава и с лёгкой усмешкой называвшему каждую смертную расу, которой доставался его полный недоумения взгляд? 

Алекстразе?..

От мерного света глаза резало всё сильнее, потолок слегка плыл по краям, и словно стальной обруч смыкался вокруг колотящегося в страхе неизвестного сердца. 

Он едва дожидался рассвета, вставал и поднимался на верхний этаж, чтобы смотреть не на золотую сферу в своих покоях, оставшихся ещё со времён до Раскола и дышавших скопившейся там пылью, а на опостылевшее седое небо. 

Вряд ли конклав рассчитывал именно на это, сохраняя ему жизнь, но на большее его попросту не хватало. Устало прислонившись к колонне, чтобы не так сильно опираться на плохо сгибающуюся левую ногу, он глядел на мир и слушал его, заново открывая для себя голос родной стихии. Древняя земля, сплошь изрезанная белизной драконьих костей, рокотала ему что-то своё, мёрзлое и застывшее. Как через плотную стену он слышал, как роются в своих пещерах кобольды, неуклюжими кирками пытаясь выбить из мерзлоты уютную каморку для потомства, как дробят древние булыжники магнатавры и как камень насмешливо кряхтит-осыпается от их неумелых попыток управлять стихией. С каждым днём к нему возвращался слух: уже не только Погост говорил с ним, но и громадный ледник к северу, сплошь покрытый тяжёлым, горьким саронитом, и горный кряж неподалёку, где завывали ветра и пели старые песни земельники. Дальше была только чернота. 

Он досадливо кривил губы. Когда-то он слышал целый мир и отвечал ему. А сейчас едва ли мог дотянуться до противоположного берега материка. 

Шёпотов по-прежнему не было. Раздражённый, шарахающийся от каждого подозрительного шороха и бесконечно уставший, он словно плыл в вязкой бесцветной мути, и часы, проведённые наедине с такой долгожданной тишиной, отсчитывал скорее рефлекторно, чем в самом деле отмечая очередные шестьдесят минут — три тысячи шестьсот секунд — своей свободы. 

Раньше всё было предельно просто: защищай себе Азерот, присматривай себе за стаей, периодически одёргивай Ониксию от очередной авантюры, раз в пятьдесят лет забирай Малигоса вместе с его очередным смертным дипломом из какой-то магической академии. 

Азерот он подвёл. Ни стаи, ни детей, ни лучшего друга давно не было в живых. 

Перед ним, равнодушно взиравшим на мир живых, в котором он по нелепой случайности задержался, расстилался Драконий Погост, последний упокой его народа. Гладкий как зеркало, ослепительно белый, продрогший до основания…

И мёртвый. 

2.  
Триста семь часов. Двадцать вторая минута. Семь, восемь, девять, десять — сорок секунд. 

В пустом святилище пахло дымом и горечью. Он еле-еле дотащился до него пешком — в истинном облике он смог бы только лечь в нужном направлении, сжавшись в клубок от боли, — сквозь разыгравшуюся бурю, вяло проклиная погоду, короткие смертные ноги и историческое расположение их гнездовища. Затянутое дымом, как старым пологом, оно встретило его истлевающими деревьями, осколками смертных костей, которые со дня на день заберёт если не лава, редкими лужами вырвавшаяся-таки из-под земли, то пепел. 

И тишиной. 

Нет, вулкан ещё жил: фыркнул пламенем, почувствовав его возвращение, разгорелся ярче, задрожал под его почти забытой поступью. Спёртый жаркий воздух ластился под руку и нёс с собой совсем незнакомые запахи: гниющей плоти, чего-то тёмного, отдающего проклятым саронитом. Немёртвые здесь побывали, как и во всём погосте, но надолго не задержались. Хранитель святилища хорошо справился со своей бесполезной работой. 

Вспомнить бы ещё, как его звали. 

Пламя вокруг брызнуло алыми клочьями, взревело снопом искр в бледное небо, почувствовав его тусклую ярость. Впервые за последний десяток тысяч лет его воля принадлежала ему, а не бешеной подземной личинке, вот только в голове у него пустота боролась с темнотой, а память об этом десятке тысяч лет была похожа на дрянного качества решето. Потрясающе. Он в упор не мог вспомнить, кого оставил за главного в собственном святилище. 

Двадцать пятая минута, восемь, девять, десять — двадцать секунд. Он тряхнул головой, шагнул ближе ко входу, оскалившему на него клыки-сталактиты. Над весьма абстрактной драконьей мордой, выточенной из горного склона, горели намертво врезанные в камень неуклюжей юношеской лапой руны террана калимага: Пасть Нелтариона. 

Синтария хохотала чуть не до слёз, когда это впервые увидела, пока он стоял рядом, приобняв её крылом, и лениво обещал гром и ярость всем причастным.

Сил не хватало даже улыбнуться. Равнодушно скользнув взглядом по первому из доброго десятка своих имён, он шагнул в жаркое марево, шатко выдохнул, ощутив под ногами истёртый сотней поколений пол. Запах смотрителя, почти истлевший со временем, стал чуть-чуть сильнее — и остался совершенно незнакомым. Из памяти словно кусок вынули, подсунув вместо этого очередной приступ усталости. Он прошёлся по главной тропе, спихивая остатки смертных скелетов в лавовые ниши и оглядываясь по сторонам, вспоминая каждый туннель, каждого детёныша, его прокопавшего, давно сгинувшего в какой-то из бесконечных войн. Наконец, добравшись до центрального озера — весьма, надо сказать, измельчавшего, — он поднял голову, прикидывая, выдержит ли прокопчённый потолок, и обернулся собой. 

Заболело всё: от еле работающих крыльев до изодранного хвоста. Пластины практически все содрали, какие насильно, какие хирургически аккуратно, но новая чешуя за две недели не вырастет, с его-то еле живым организмом. Воротник хоть этот уродливый сняли — и на том спасибо, дизайнеры доспехов из фанатиков не ахти. Медленно, как только что вылупившийся птенец, он подобрал под себя передние лапы и тяжело завалился на бок, потому что левая задняя слушаться опять отказалась. Морду обдало жаром: из-под лавы поднялись мелкие элементали, принялись кружиться вокруг него в беззаботно-смертной манере, изредка задевая нос язычком огня. Откуда они только взялись в этом всеми забытом вулкане, да ещё и такие живучие? 

Одним глазом он следил за их танцем. Среди родных стен было так же, как и в Храме — никак. Последняя жизнь давно покинула это место, и теперь, как и все гнездовища его некогда громадной стаи, пустовало, лишний раз напоминая ему, что от них не осталось ничего и ничего больше не будет. Но это было их логово, их дом, где они когда-то жили, радовались, растили детей — если где-то и доживать отмеренную ему бесконечность, то здесь. 

Вставать не хотелось. 

— Так и знала, что ты будешь здесь, — голос Алекстразы низким эхом отразился от стен. Элементали мигом попрятались под лаву, будто застеснявшись. 

— Где ещё мне быть? — он рискнул повернуть к ней голову и поморщился: шею моментально свело болью. — Кого я здесь оставил? 

— Прости? — клацая своими абсолютно непрактичными блестяшками, на сей раз аметистовыми, она подошла ближе и опасливо опустила голову, чтобы ненароком не наступить в лаву. 

Он хмыкнул, и вулкан дрогнул вместе с ним. Алекстраза бросила на него раздражённый взгляд и вспрыгнула на платформу, слабо хлопнув крыльями и что-то фыркнув себе под нос. Старый камень чудом выдержал их общий вес и не треснул: он не был уверен, что сообразил бы удержать выступ от разрушения, а их — от крайне неприятной ванны. 

— В святилище, — пояснил он, когда она свернулась клубком рядом с ним. На левом плече густо-алая крупная чешуя мешалась с мелкой россыпью молодого, бледно-рыжего оттенка, а кожа под ней бугрилась некрасивым рубцом. Кто оставил ей этот свежий шрам, он помнил прекрасно. — Кто был смотрителем? Как его звали? 

— Серинар, — сказала Алекстраза. Потом, разумеется, догадавшись, добавила: — А в Союзе вас представляла Нэлис. 

— Нэлисия, — рыкнул он глухо. Лава вокруг пошла крупными пузырями. — Пусть хоть в смерти не боится использовать своё настоящее имя.

Да, он помнил обоих. Смутно, конечно: Серинар вечно ворчал, часто приглаживал бороду и всегда задевал рогами вход в пещеру, Нэлисия была иссиня-чёрной, как ночное небо, и знала все диалекты калимага ещё до первой тысячи лет. 

Оба были мертвы. 

Он не ждал ничего другого, но знание свилось раскалёнными кольцами вокруг горла и сдавило, скользнуло к сердцу и сдавило его тоже.

Зря ему вернули старый титул. Смерть по-прежнему шла за ним по пятам. 

— Зачем ты пришла? 

Алекстраза никак не отреагировала ни на его грубость, ни на потрясающе изящную смену темы. Она лежала совсем рядом, и в её глазах, переливавшихся золотом, серебром, светом — не было ничего, кроме спокойного понимания:

— Не хочу, чтобы ты горевал в одиночку. 

Медленно, будто он был пугливым животным, готовым рвануть из пещеры в любую секунду — красивое предположение, но нереалистичное, он и на лапы-то вставал с трудом, — она придвинулась ещё ближе и аккуратно раскинула над ним крыло. Плотная, кожистая мембрана была сплошь исчерчена только заживающими ожогами. 

Удавка снова схватила за горло — будь она настоящей, остался бы очередной шрам. 

Сколько боли, сколько мрака, и всё от него одного… 

Он молча обвил хвостом её хвост, чуть повыше очередного браслета, и уложил тяжёлую голову на лапы. Сил двигаться по-прежнему не было, но теперь… Теперь в недавней тишине решительным гулом стучало ещё одно сердце. 

3.  
— Ты решил, что ты будешь делать с Чёрным Принцем? — спросил у него Ноздорму, пока они неторопливо прохаживались по какому-то из последних ярусов Храма. 

Он покосился на собрата, на сей раз принявшего облик рослого, жилистого тролля с изрядно пропесоченной кожей и густой светлой гривой, кое-как заплетённой в добрый десяток косичек. Таким он его помнил до Раскола — и с таким разговаривать было удобнее, чем с какой-то сто двадцать пятой разновидностью эльфов, ставшей весьма популярным выбором смертного облика среди сородичей. Ноздорму невозмутимо встретил его полный недоумения взгляд. 

Каким-то образом в бою за спасение мира великий Вневременный умудрился обломать себе половину рогов. Выглядело одновременно нелепо и смешно, Мал бы… 

Колыхнувшееся было веселье померкло, даже не разгоревшись. Он нахмурился. 

— Разумеется. Узнаю у тебя, кто это. 

— Юный чёрный дракон, предположительно свободный от проклятия Древних богов. Твой, если не ошибаюсь, внук. 

Пришлось схватиться за колонну, чтобы не упасть. Он так скрючил пальцы, что древний камень моментально изошёл трещинами, с грохотом просел под его сведённой судорогой ладонью. Слова нескольких языков сменяли друг друга в его голове, и ни одно не подходило. Чёрный дракон? Внук? Разве он бы не почуял его присутствие, едва очнувшись?

Нет, тут же ответил он себе, горько поморщившись, не почуял бы. Древние боги оставили его рассудок, и всё равно нырять в глубины планеты он боялся. Он и глаза-то закрывал с трудом, когда спустя минимум пять бессонных суток усталость его всё же смаривала, потому что подсознательно ждал среди темноты опущенных век увидеть сотни незрячих оранжевых глаз, наставленных на него, ощутить дыхание разинутой пасти, почувствовать, как щупальца лезут внутрь его тела, по-хозяйски отодвигая мышцы и обвиваясь склизкими змеями вокруг сердца, мозга, лёгких… 

Он сжал кулаки. Заставил себя вздохнуть. Сосредоточиться на каменной плите под ногами. На сапфирах в мантии терпеливо ждущего Ноздорму. На двухгодовалом медведе, разрывающем лисью нору в миле отсюда и раскидывающем во все стороны комья мёрзлой земли. 

Паника ушла, вместо неё вернулась усталость. 

— Что я с ним должен делать? — какой птенцу толк от еле живого бывшего безумца, по вине которого он растёт без семьи. Пусть живёт, свободный, и думать не думает о прошлом. 

— Мальчик твёрдо уверен, что он остался один на защите Азерот. 

— Азерота, — поправил он не раздумывая. 

— Азерот, — настоял Ноздорму, будто за десять тысяч лет тайна их рода стала общеизвестной. Он махнул рукой, но от последовавших слов так просто было не отмахнуться: — Тяжёлая ноша для столь юного возраста. Я бы даже сказал, не сочти за каламбур, неподъёмная. 

Видят Титаны, с этим было ещё хуже, чем с Алекстразой. В отличие от неё, старавшейся беречь чувства собеседника, Ноздорму, при всей своей якобы загадочности и лаконичности, бил каждым словом. Бил метко, по самым слабым местам, которые точно должны были вызвать реакцию. В одно из узких окон вдруг ворвался стылый северный ветер, с воем пронёсся по коридору, взбив им волосы, и вылетел прочь, щедро припорошив этаж снегом. 

Разумеется, Ноздорму даже ухом не повёл. 

В мёртвой тишине они уставились друг на друга. Вокруг медленно собирался талыми лужицами снег. 

Детёныш, не старше года, один в громадном обезумевшем мире, где все смотрят на него с недоверием и держат ответственным за несовершённые преступления, за каждый грех громадной стаи — за каждый его грех. Мальчик наверняка силён и умён, иначе не прожил бы и так мало, но дети остаются детьми, и у них должна быть семья и защита. 

Внук. Он сначала подумал, что ослышался — так давно не слышал это слово. 

— Какой ты своевременный, — он предупреждающе оскалил бесполезные людские зубы, когда Ноздорму протянул руку, чтобы тронуть его за плечо — тёмный расплывающийся силуэт на перипетии зрения. 

— Положение обязывает, — привычно ответил Ноздорму, и, хотя бронзовым был неведом возраст, его захотелось назвать постаревшим. — Для всего своё время. Для тоски, для скорби… И для жизни. 

Он посмотрел на изрядно просевшую колонну, провёл рукой над трещинами, и те истончились в нитку, а потом и вовсе пропали, оставив вместо себя прежний нерушимый монолит. Жаль, его сил не хватало на то, чтобы точно так же собрать по кускам себя или стаю, чтобы за детёнышем было кому присмотреть, кроме него. 

Но драконы могли творить только магию, а не чудеса. 

— Я пригляжу за ним. 

— Хорошо, — даже сквозь сильный тролльский акцент было слышно облегчение. — Мои агенты видели его где-то… 

— Найду, Ноздорму, спасибо. 

— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами тот. Он ждал, что вот-вот чужое, почти незнакомое, совсем забытое имя, по нелепой случайности соотносимое с ним, резанёт ему слух, но Ноздорму промолчал. И, видимо, что-то своё вычитав в его тусклом взгляде, добавил: — Для имён тоже придёт своё время. Просто не сейчас. 

Он предпочитал «никогда», но с бронзовыми драконами на эту тему было лучше не спорить. Всё равно они, чтоб их, лучше знают. 

4.  
Воздух вокруг искрился от переполнявшей его арканы. Мимо проносились целые созвездия формул, гудели что-то на разные, но хорошо сочетающиеся тона, бликами били по глазам, прерывались, чтобы возобновиться вновь на соседней координате. Вокруг спиральной фигуры Нексуса неспешно вращались магические диски, уводя за собой очередную комету защитной магии. 

Хладарра без своего первого хозяина казалась совсем чужой. Обезличенной, что ли. Да, каждое плетение было на месте, в них была сила, была жизнь, было присущее синим изящество колдовства, но сотворил их уже не Малигос. 

Стражи вскинулись ему навстречу, расцветили тёмное небо всполохами огня. Тишина скрылась за судорожными взмахами крыльев, истошным рёвом, грохотом доспехов — синяя стая, немногочисленная, но полная дикой ярости, окружила его, выставив когти и оскалив клыки… Половину он помнил детёнышами, другая недавно из дрейков вылезла — сплошь молодёжь, чудом не попавшая тогда на фронт. Пусть они и храбрились, взрыкивая и вызывая его на бой, но всё равно боялись: он видел истошный ужас в широко распахнутых глазах, видел, как один из бирюзовых чародеев постоянно оглядывался на Нексус, где у основания дракониды загоняли внутрь крохотных детёнышей. 

— Нелтарион! — вызванный кем-то из гонцов Калесгос завис перед ним, чересчур поспешно взмахивая крыльями. — Что тебе нужно на землях синей стаи? 

— От тебя и твоих драконов — ничего, — бесполезно было предлагать им помощь после того, что он сделал. — Я прошу дать мне проститься с моим другом. 

— Мне не дали проститься с родителями, когда они ушли на войну и не вернулись, стёртые твоим артефактом, — зашипела индиговая синяя, вздыбив тёмную гриву. Глаза её, серьёзные не по годам, блестели застарелым горем. — Не осталось даже тел, чтобы их похоронить. Почему мы должны дать тебе возможность, которую ты у нас отнял?! 

— Миригоса… 

— Нет, Кейлек, пусть он ответит! Королева решила сохранить ему жизнь, и мы приняли это решение, но просто так открывать предателю наш дом я не собираюсь! Там мои дети, в конце-то концов!

И бесполезно было просить у них прощения. Он знал, что в жизни не пожелал бы Малу такой судьбы, первым бросился бы наперерез проклятому диску, вместе с ним оплакивал бы каждую потерянную жизнь и искал способы сохранить оставшиеся — но им дела не было до его знания. 

Правильнее было бы склонить голову и оставить их с их скорбью. Но Нексус, даже такой пустой и тусклый, даже чужой, даже не звенящий знакомым раскатистым смехом, чуть ли не крюком тащил его к себе, будто в лабиринте его коридоров он смог бы отыскать Малигоса, живого, здорового, блестящего моложавой синевой — и вдвоём они смогли бы всё исправить, как правили до Раскола, крыло к крылу и перебрасываясь шутками одна хуже другой. 

Глаза обожгло.

— Малигос был мне ближе, чем брат, Миригоса, — синяя отшатнулась от него, будто её имя в его устах было проклятьем. — От моих оправданий не будет толку — они не могут повернуть впять смерть. Вы имеете право на свою ненависть — что там, я её разделяю — и можете вышвырнуть меня прочь. Но я… — ком встал в горле. Он беспомощно повёл плечами, неровно махнув крыльями. — Я не мог не попытаться. 

Несколько тяжёлых, мучительно долгих минут синие драконы молчали. Он молчал тоже, уставившись в точку над левым рогом Калесгоса, потому что говорить ему больше было нечего, а смотреть на «преемника» не хотелось. Уставшие от долгого полёта крылья болели, но боль в какой-то из своих форм была с ним постоянно: на плечи давил целый мир, голова раскалывалась от трёх бессонных ночей, разъярённые стихии кипятили кровь — он давно научился не обращать на неё внимания. 

Чтобы хоть как-то занять время, он вспомнил про свой непрекращающийся счёт. Пошёл триста пятьдесят третий час, три минуты восемь секунд. 

— Иди, — Миригоса — видимо, глава гвардии, судя по символу на её доспехе — отстранилась, пропуская его к Нексусу, обменялась взглядами с Калесгосом — хотя бы в собственных мыслях он мог не звать его Аспектом. — Надеюсь больше тебя никогда не увидеть. 

Он кивнул ей и пролетел вперёд, не дожидаясь, пока юный лидер стаи его догонит. Он знал карту этого архитектурного хаоса лучше, чем новую карту мира, никакое проклятье не могло это отнять.

Синие нашли в себе силы оставить его в одиночестве, и за это он был им благодарен. У Мала не было могилы в известном смысле этого слова, не было и надгробия: любой детёныш знал историю своей стаи и своего Аспекта, а больше сюда никого и не пускали. Опечатанный густой порцией заклинаний, его диск парил в звёздной пустоте Ока Вечности, бережно собранный из осколков и скрепленный между собой арканой. Он приземлился на самый край и привычно отыскал любимое Малигосово созвездие — дельфин — к востоку, в реальном мире сверкающее четырьмя звёздами ровно над его пустым святилищем на Погосте. 

Аркана, пущенная свободно летать по бескрайнему звёздному пространству, кружилась вокруг него и подстраивалась под его мысли, принимая знакомое обличье. Глаза у копии были фиолетовые, не янтарные, горящие интересом — и поэтому он лишь махнул хвостом, развеивая не сформировавшийся до конца силуэт. 

Ну не мог же он вечно молчать. 

— Прости, — сказал он идеально ровным голосом. Какое дурацкое, неуклюжее, нелепое слово. 

Единственным ответом была тишина. 

— Прости меня, — попробовал он ещё раз, будто от этого могло что-то измениться. Голос сорвался на «меня», получился какой-то жалкий сиплый хрип. — Прости меня, прости, прости, прости…

Малигос, Синтария, жёны, дети, внуки, семья, стая, Азерот — он уже даже не знал, у кого именно просит прощения, просто повторял одни и те же слоги снова и снова, пока они не слились в бессмысленный речитатив, и ведь это правда было бессмысленно: никто из них не слышал его теперь, потому что они были мертвы, а он почему-то, по какой-то насмешке судьбы остался жив, остался один, остался с этой проклятой, ненавистной тишиной, и это не исправить, не починить…

Глаза обожгло, жар скользнул в горло, углями вспыхнул в груди… 

И тогда, наконец, пришли слёзы. 

5.  
Это была его последняя ночь в Храме, изрядно опустевшем после окончания войны. На следующее утро он собирался отправиться на поиски внука — да и мир нужно было подлатать после Катаклизма, смертные плиты в одиночку не подвинут. 

Он не планировал засыпать. Сорок восемь часов без сна для него были лёгкой разминкой, а лишний раз нырять в кошмары и просыпаться в холодном поту, трясущимся с головы до ног и вцепившимся зубами в руку, чтобы не орать в голос, ему не хотелось. Он уселся за стол, раскинул перед собой свитки с картами и принялся неуклюжей, отвыкшей от письма рукой черкать план действий. Не прислушиваясь к недрам и не используя связь, которая оставалась у него, как у лидера стаи и её Аспекта, и делала его уязвимым к подземным шёпотам, найти мальчика будет труднее, но он прожил на свете несколько десятков тысяч лет, уж сообразит как-нибудь. 

Занятый продумыванием, он как-то пропустил момент, в который всё — стул, стены, кровать, края стола — вдруг покрылись сначала мхом, потом выпустили бледные соцветия и загорелись крохотными звёздочками на ожившем фоне. Зелень заключила его в себя, заполонила собой всё пространство, и в сгустившемся лёгком тумане — предрассветном, в котором высыпает роса, — он разглядел невысокую изящную фигуру. 

Оглядевшись, он понял, что сидит на бревне давно упавшего дуба, грифель в его руке превратился в живую ветвь с набухшими почками, а Изера шагает к нему по свежей траве и вплетает в венок последние цветки. Глаза её были широко раскрыты, и две луны отражались в них перламутровыми бликами. 

— Как дела? — спросила она, аккуратно опустившись рядом. 

— Приемлемо. 

Она приглашающе махнула рукой. С этим жестом не смел спорить никто из них. Он послушно наклонился к ней и дал водрузить себе на голову кипу сорванных растений, которым умелые руки Изеры придали форму круга. Рога он в смертном облике не носил, ему тяжести хватало, поэтому венок лёг идеально. Он озадаченно коснулся рукой свисающей на лоб травинки, и та не истлела, не задымила, не обуглилась под неестественным жаром его кожи. 

В Изумрудном сне не было ожогов, боли и шрамов. Он не сомневался, что взгляни он в ближайшее озерцо, увидел бы себя молодого, с горделиво расправленными плечами и азеритовым пламенем в глазах, а не седой полутруп с загнанным взглядом. 

Что-то бесплотное махнуло крылом слева от них, и он сжал руку, призывая столь же бесплотную землю под ногами. 

— Им нет места в моём сне, — просто сказала Изера, заметив, как он тревожно смотрит во тьму меж переплётшимися деревьями. — И в твоих снах тоже. 

— Я не… 

— Не спишь, потому что думаешь, что они будут ждать тебя, как только ты сомкнёшь веки и окажешься беззащитен перед ними, — обычно тихий мелодичный голос прозвучал непривычно твёрдо. Туман разошёлся, открывая взгляду лесные кущи Валь’шары. 

— Разве это не так? — горечь против воли просочилась в его голос. — Тогда они тоже приходили по ночам. Проще было не спать, чем слушать и смотреть, как рушится мир и как масса гниющей плоти дышит холодом перед твоим носом. 

Изера промолчала, лучше него зная, что он ещё не сказал всё, что хотел. Круг мыслей замкнулся в ожидаемой точке: 

— Я должен был быть сильнее. 

— А мы должны были быть внимательнее. — Изера поднялась, увлекая его за собой, требовательно потянула за руку, пока он не согнул её в локте, дав ей за себя зацепиться. — Что было, то было и прошло. Я говорю о настоящем. Го’эл смог изгнать проклятье из твоего разума и теперь надо жить дальше. Даже ты не можешь обойтись совсем без сна. 

— Кто такой Гоэл? — незнакомое наречье царапнуло горло. Он был больше чем уверен, что напортачил в фонетике, но исправляться не стал. 

— Шаман с Душой Дракона, — а, этот. — Знаешь, чему меня научила борьба с Кошмаром? 

Он прогудел свою заинтересованность, привычно сосредотачиваясь на ерошащем волосы ветре, на каком-то травяном запахе, который всегда окружал Изеру, и на её спокойной интонации. Многолетние деревья склоняли перед ней ветви, ему почтительно рокотали камни. 

— Что в одиночку с ними не справиться, как бы ни хотелось. Мы так привыкли работать по отдельности, что почти разучились бороться вместе. Когда Н’Зот ударил, пришлось… учиться заново. 

Что-то было знакомое в её словах, будто где-то он их уже слышал, даже сравнительно недавно, но память в очередной раз встретила его искалеченными пустотами, где должны были быть целые месяцы жизни. Ему бы согласиться и признать её правоту, да только толку от этого.

— Я к чему веду, — Изера ласково улыбнулась виднеющимся вдали силуэтам спящих зелёных драконов: таких тёмных, что они сливались чешуёй с кроной старого дерева, и перевела светлый, добрый взгляд на него, — если вдруг поймёшь, что совсем не можешь уснуть — позови, ладно? Вместе разберёмся. 

Они ничуть не изменились, никто из них, понял он с усталым, но ласковым смирением. Изера, например, осталась всё той же драконицей, которая полетела одна, крохотная и почти беззащитная, к безумному Галакронду и попыталась договориться с ним мирно. 

— Позову, — гордости в нём почти не осталось, переступить через её остатки оказалось пугающе просто. — Спасибо. 

— Счастливого пути, — тепло сказала Изера и обернулась собой настоящей, распахнув узорчатые крылья. 

Он проводил её взглядом, удивляясь про себя, как она не запутывается в этой чаще, а сам, тоже обернувшись, лёг на траву, подобрав под себя лишённые металлических когтей лапы. В траве стрекотала какая-то мелочь, и он бережно опустил морду подальше от этих звуков: не хватало ещё кого-то случайно раздавить. Как именно ему «жить дальше», он не представлял по-прежнему. Вместо известной, проторенной дороги перед ним расстилалась выжженная пустошь с какими-то случайными раскиданными по миру точками, вроде заделавшегося принцем внука или очередного разбуженного вулкана и осевшего побережья.

Что ж, у него и его стаи было бремя, и даже временное сумасшествие не избавляло от его исполнения. Для начала можно сосредоточиться на этом. 

Всё начнётся снова, словно заработает, стряхнув с себя оцепенение, очередной титанский механизм, ненадолго вышедший из строя. Но всё это будет утром. 

А сейчас он закрыл глаза, и впервые за четыреста два часа ему хотя бы не снились кошмары.

**Author's Note:**

> я хотела это написать со времён концовки катаклизма. не судите женщину за фикс-ит.


End file.
